


Space invaders, flying home

by Basttop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Aliens are Cool, Corn Fields, Human Experimentation, M/M, No abductions, UFO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: “Josh, I know you really want to meet aliens. But how likely do you think it is that this is really an UFO and that there really are aliens in it?” Tyler asked him, putting a hand over Josh’s.





	Space invaders, flying home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've posted this before but deleted it because I didn't feel good about it. Still want it to be part of my fics here so reposting
> 
> Title is from Space Invaders by Arctic Monkeys

It was widely known Josh was a fan of space. A fan of aliens. He performed on stage with an alien mask for a reason.  
Space was so big, so wide. Josh was amazed by it. There was no way that the earth was the only populated planet in the whole universe. Josh just couldn’t imagine.  
One of the perks of being famous was that they could visit places that weren’t easy to visit. One of them was NASA. Josh was mesmerised and in total awe after the visit. It made him feel so small.  
One of Josh’s biggest, secret, dreams, was to meet an alien. He hoped aliens would be more advanced in exploring space than people were. Because, as breath-taking as the tour at NASA was, it was also a bit disappointing to discover how little there was known about outer space and extra-terrestrial life.  
And in spite of his green mask, Josh didn’t really think aliens looked like that. He was more convinced they were totally different from people. Maybe more animal like. Or even something Josh couldn’t even imagine right now, although he liked to think about it.  
His favourite interpretation of aliens was a bit like a chameleon, they could change colour, but were more humanlike than the lizard-like creature. He imagined the aliens were way more advanced than people and they had a device which could translate their language to English, or they were so intelligent that they knew how to speak English, maybe with an accent. The fact that he changed his hair colour once every while maybe had something to do with this interpretation. He liked to be like an alien.  
Yes, when Josh was bored he liked to fantasise about aliens and otherworldly life. So it was a bit of a dream come true when he was out in the field watching the stars, and seeing an UFO circling through the sky.  
He had dragged Tyler with him to watch the stars, not wanting to go alone. And Tyler had reluctantly agreed, not in the mood for arguing. And, Tyler had to admit, snuggled up under some blankets to stay warm and his head on Josh’s shoulder, it was kind of perfect.  
They had cuddled and watched the stars and then hadn’t watched the stars that much because they were more busy with kissing each other on every patch of skin that was exposed and that they could find.  
After a while they had gone back to cuddling again, dozing off now and then. Tyler was feeling content at the feeling of Josh underneath him but he got jerked into consciousness when Josh got up, screaming and pointing at the sky.  
“Tyler! Look at that! Ty, do you see it too? That’s an UFO right? It isn’t only my wishful thinking?”  
Tyler tried to get his heartrate down a bit, but looked up to the sky where Josh was pointing at. It really looked like an UFO, strangely similar to the ones they displayed in sci-fi films.  
“It sure looks like one,” Tyler said impassive, heartrate back to normal and not as impressed by the object as Josh was.  
Josh got up and put his arms up. “We should wave at them, let them know we’re here!” He waved his arms back and forth.  
Tyler pulled at Josh’s arms to get them down. He had watched enough science fiction movies about aliens with Josh to know it never ended well when people met aliens. They never seemed as nice as Josh made them out to be. And although he didn’t really believe it were aliens, he wouldn’t take the chance.  
“Josh, I know you really want to meet aliens. But how likely do you think it is that this is really an UFO and that there really are aliens in it?” Tyler asked him, putting a hand over Josh’s.  
Josh finally tore his gaze away from the flying object, looking Tyler in the eyes. “But Ty, wouldn’t you want to find out if it are aliens? Wouldn’t you want to know what they look like. We can be the first ones to make contact with extra-terrestrial life,” he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with excitement.  
“Yes! Or we can be ones in many who get abducted or killed by them, dude. I don’t want to die yet.”  
Josh started pouting at Tyler, he looked like a sad puppy. “Oh please Ty, please, please, please. I’ve been dreaming about this for so long already! You don’t want me to go alone right?”  
Tyler sighed. He knew he could not say no to Josh when he looked at him like that, Josh knew that too. And he really didn’t want Josh to go alone. “Okay… But! We’re gonna approach it really carefully. If there’s any sign that they seem malicious, we’re out of there. No exceptions!”  
“Alright, alright. Just let’s go before they’re gone. Or someone else beats us there,” Josh exclaimed, still really excited.  
They climbed in Josh’s truck, Josh already speeding away while Tyler was still closing the door. He really was eager to see if it were aliens. Of course Josh wasn’t that naive to think it could only be aliens. But it was a possibility. A possibility he had to investigate. He would not be able to handle it if it were aliens and the news got out and he had been so close but got scared because of Tyler.  
He really loved Tyler but his boyfriend did not understand his fascination and love for aliens and everything that had to do with outer space.  
They followed the UFO alongside the road. At one point Josh went off road, over a dirt road between two crop fields.  
“Josh, please slow down a bit, I don’t think there will be any other people out here, it’s deserted. And I kinda like having all my organs in the right place,” Tyler complained. There were a lot of holes and bumps in the road, which made them shake around like crazy.  
Josh slowed down after a while, he also felt shaken up but the adrenaline coursing through his veins made it hard to not put his foot down on the gas pedal. “Yeah, alright, I’m just so curious dude, what if it really are aliens? Then we can see what they look like. Hell we even might get to talk to them. Although, maybe we won’t understand each other. But we can make some pictures. A selfie? We can use Snapchat. Then people have to believe us. Then I can finally show them that I’m not crazy when I talk about aliens.”  
And although Tyler was a little (okay a lot) scared, he had to laugh at Josh’s enthusiasm. “Chill it babe, I know you’re excited but I want us to be careful, maybe you can turn off the lights of the car? So we won’t alarm them with our presence? And maybe we can walk the last bit, right?  
Josh nodded frantically, moving to Tyler for a chase kiss on the lips. “You’re so smart, love. Without you I would have probably been abducted already,” he grinned.  
A couple of meters further, Josh parked his car beside the road and they got out, closing the doors as quietly as possible to not alert the possible aliens.  
Josh tried to control his excitement for a bit but he just couldn’t get his grin of his face.  
Tyler walked over to Josh and grabbed his hand, “Come here you goof. Let’s find your aliens, okay?” And he kissed Josh on his cheek, also grinning a bit. Josh’s enthusiasm really was contagious.  
Tyler suggested they got in the crop field so they wouldn’t get noticed that fast. It was a field of corn, so they could stand straight up and the corn plants still towered over them, they felt much safer there. Josh walked in front of Tyler towards the glowing light and the buzzing noise in the distance. And as they walked through the field, pushing the leaves to the side to not get cut too much by the sharp edges, Josh turned around, grinning like a madman.  
“Dude, it really seems like these are aliens. What do you think they’ll look like? Do you think they’ll look like the aliens we always get to see in movies? Like my mask? Green with big black eyes? Do you think they’re taller than us? Or maybe they’re really short. Maybe they have more than two feet. Or who knows, no feet at all? It’s possible they move in a whole different way than we do. Or maybe they have thousand tiny little feet. Ty, there so many possibilities!” Josh was so thrilled he nearly started shouting.  
“Sssshhh. Josh, you’ve got to keep more quiet. We didn’t walk into this cornfield to get noticed by your shouting,” Tyler whisper-shouted to his boyfriend.  
Josh looked at him with a semi-angry look, he knew Tyler was right but he didn’t like being called out like that. Still, he lowered his voice when he asked, “But what do you think they’ll look like?”  
“I don’t know man. I don’t think they’ll be the green big eyed creatures out of the movies. It would be really coincidental if they got that right. I think they’re way more advanced than we are. If they’re really able to travel to our planet, they’ve got to be advanced in other fields too, maybe also appearance.” That’s what you get when your boyfriend is so into aliens and space, you’re bound to think about it at one time sooner or later. Not that he really minded, it was fun to think about. But now they got closer to where the presumed UFO was, he did get a bit more anxious about it all. It was one thing to fantasise about it, but to maybe see them in the flesh, he wasn’t so sure it was fun anymore.  
Josh nodded at Tyler’s interpretation while still walking slowly through the field, “yeah, that’s a good point. Maybe they can shapeshift. Or they can make themselves invisible. Oh, or my favourite theory, they are like chameleons. They can adapt their skin to the background they’re in.” It seemed as Josh was still as excited as when he had spotted the UFO.  
He abruptly came to a halt, which made Tyler bump into him, “Ouch,” he exclaimed, admittedly a bit loud.  
Josh turned around half, shushing Tyler and putting a hand over his mouth. “Dude, I see them, I really see them,” he whispered, his eyes big and grinning wide.  
Tyler pulled Josh’s hand away from his mouth, looking past Josh to see those aliens Josh talked about.  
His eyes got big too full of unbelief. There was a big metal looking object, it was oval and really high, nothing like the flat flying saucers he knew out the movies.  
And out of the open door of the metal object he finally saw the aliens. They were tall. Like nearing ten feet tall. The one that got out of the flying object was glowing a blue kind of light. That one caught all of his attention. But there were two more, they were standing outside, bent over two huddled creatures. They looked totally different from the one at the entrance of the flying object. They weren't glowing and were more grey with spots of brown and black over their body and they blended into the night perfectly. It was hard to spot them if they weren’t so alert and looking for them.  
Josh looked at Tyler, his eyes even glistening more if that was possible. "Ty, it looks like I was right about the chameleon thing. Look. The one in the entrance is glowing while the other two are barely visible in the dark."  
"Or maybe the glowing one is more of their leader? Maybe if you have a higher rank your skin will be glowing," Tyler brought in. He may be anxious about all this, it still was also really enthralling.  
"Huh," Josh said thoughtful, "good point. Let's see if I can make some pictures of them. The two dark ones will be hard to get on camera but our leader must be possible to get captured in a pic."  
"Sure babe, but check if you have your flash turned off..." Tyler told him, crouching a bit forward to see if he could spot what those huddled creatures were that laid at the feet of the aliens.  
Josh was standing above him making pictures of the flying object and the aliens. Even trying to take pictures of the two grey ones. He would see later if they could see anything in the photos.  
"Ty, do you think we should go to them and see what they're like? I kind of want to meet them."  
"I'm not sure J, you see those dark figures at their feet there? I think it might be humans. And if they are, then it's probably best to not approach them just yet. Maybe if they're nice to those people we can. But first let sit back a bit and watch what happens."  
Josh pouted a bit at that but he knew Tyler was right. Although he could not really see those people, he saw two dark figures but maybe it were their pets. Could aliens have pets? He didn't know but anything was possible right?  
His feet got a bit tired so he silently went to sit down on the ground, next to Tyler who was already on his knees watching at the bizarre scene that unfolded before them. Well, Josh tried to be quiet. On his way down he leaned on a corn plant but it did not hold Josh's weight at all, so it cracked under his hand. It made a loud noise, both him and Tyler completely froze, looking in the directions of the other-earthly creatures.  
They did look up a second, in the direction of where Tyler and Josh were now both sitting but they were quick to get back to what they were doing not paying attention to what happened just a few seconds ago.  
Josh relaxed his body, his shoulders slumping and he let out the breath he was holding in. “Pfew, that was close,” he whispered, more to himself than to Tyler.  
Tyler only threw him an angry glare, noting that he should be more careful. But really, Tyler was more interested in the slumped figures on the ground. He kinda hoped it weren’t people. It really didn’t look good for them, the aliens were kicking them now and then, one of them poking them with a stick. It really didn’t seem like those aliens would be friendly and kind to Tyler and Josh if they got caught.  
It was getting cold and Tyler shivered, rubbing his arms to create some heat. He should have brought his hoodie with him, he wouldn’t have gotten all those little scratches from the sharp corn leaves either.  
Josh saw Tyler shivering so he shuffled a bit closer to him, now making sure he wouldn’t make a noise, and put his arm around his boyfriend.  
And that’s where they sat. On the dark and cold ground, looking at some weird other-earthly creatures who were presumably interacting or something with two people.  
Tyler was sure it were two people. The two figures moved a bit and sat more upwards, and they really looked like two guys who did not look happy to be where they were.  
“Babe, look,” Tyler pointed, “It really are two people, see? Two guys I think. Maybe we should go back to the car before we get caught too. You got some pics, right?”  
“Nooo,” Josh complained, “I want to see what they’re talking about. We need to get a bit closer.”  
He really was deranged, Tyler thought, no way they were getting closer than they already were. They almost had been caught.  
“No, Josh, we really can’t get closer, we will definitely get caught.”  
“Please, Ty. I promise I’ll be even more careful and quiet. Don’t you want to hear why they’re keeping those two men there?”  
Tyler grumbled a bit. Yes, he was also very curious. He weighed the pros and cons briefly, before deciding his curiosity won this one.  
“Alright, but if we get caught it’s all your fault!”  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Josh answered, getting up and lending a hand to Tyler.  
They got back in the cornfield a bit deeper and walked with a little circle closer to the UFO with its travellers.  
They now were so close they could hear the aliens talk. And it was in English. It was with a little accent but Josh was really mesmerised by it.  
“I can’t believe they talk English. Well, of course, if they’re so advanced to come to earth, they should be able to talk our language, right?”  
Tyler smiled at Josh. He really didn’t want to get caught but he was very happy that his boyfriend was able to witness this.  
One of the grey-brown aliens talked to the older guy. Now they were closer it was certain it were two guys. An older one, around 45 and the other one was a bit younger, in his 30’s. They were easy to see as they sat in the light that came out of the UFO. The men looked really scared.  
“So, there are a lot of species on this earth but your species is kind of the boss? Am I right?” The alien asked.  
“Yes!” the older guy cried out, “I told you already. The other species aren’t as smart as we are.”  
“Hmm,” the other grey alien brought in, “It seems you’re not the most intelligent ones of your species, are you? It’s not that smart to follow some obscure vehicle into an abandoned field now is it?”  
The younger one began speaking but the alien standing closest to him smacked him in the face, making him shut his mouth immediately.  
“No, you’re really not that intelligent,” the glowing alien brought in, “That wasn’t a question you know? So, we’re gonna do a few quick test.” He walked out of the door opening of the UFO into the field where the two aliens with the hostages were. The closer he got to them, the more he lost his glow, eventually also turning into a grey blob in the dark.  
“Babe, they really are like chameleons, I was right. Look!” Josh exclaimed excitedly.  
“Dude, shush, yeah you’re right, but I want to hear what kind of test they want to perform on them. Also don’t want them to hear us.”  
The earlier glowing alien continued, the two hostages looking really scared, “Don’t worry, nothing really bad, if our theories are right, you won’t die. Maybe it will hurt a bit though.”  
That didn’t land very well with the two guys, because the younger one tried to get up and run away but he got caught immediately and forced down on his knees again.  
“Oh, come on. I’m only joking, lighten up a bit!” The alien said.  
The three aliens performed a number of little test on the two men. They also took some hair and they cut a square of skin out of both their upper arms, cauterising the wounds afterwards.  
Tyler felt as if he was watching one of the obscure sci-fi movies Josh made him watch on several occasions. It all felt too surreal. He looked at Josh, “J, do you think we should help those guys? We can’t let them get tortured right?”  
Josh was still watching the scene in front of them, fascinated by all that happened, eyes all big and full of curiosity. “No dude, you want them to cut your skin too? I don’t think there’s anything we can do at this point.”  
“M-maybe we can go back into the field and make a lot of noise, maybe those aliens will get scared and leave those men alone.”  
“Yeah, or they are really fast and find us in the field and who knows what they’ll do to us then,” Josh fired back.  
Tyler got a bit annoyed, he couldn’t just watch those guys get tortured without even trying to do something about it right? “I thought you were the one who wanted to talk to those aliens, now you don’t want to anymore?”  
Josh sighed, “We both see the same aliens right? As much as I want to talk to them, it doesn’t seem like they want to talk to us. And I’m not ready to leave this earth just yet, in one way or the other.”  
Tyler didn’t respond, he went back to watching the aliens hurt the guys on the ground. He pondered any options to save those guys and also get out alive themselves but he couldn’t think of anything.  
“So, we’re almost done. See, you didn’t die. And I don’t think you’ll die at the last test,” The earlier glowing alien said. It seemed like he was the leader.  
“Although,” he considered, “There are some species who die afterwards. But I didn’t think humans were part of that.”  
The two man looked exhausted but this comment made them look scared all over again. And Tyler was scared for them. What were those aliens gonna ask from them?  
“See, we know a lot about your species already, but we just don’t really understand how you procreate. So we want you to show us that.”  
Oh god, Tyler thought, nope, no. They were not gonna watch that. He really did not want to see that. So he told Josh.  
“J… We need to leave now. I know two guys can’t procreate, but I have a feeling those aliens don’t know that. I don’t want to see this!”  
“Ty, If they really agree to it, we can leave. But we don’t know what those guys are gonna say, they know as well as we that two guys can’t procreate. They can just tell those aliens they need a woman, right? If they really have to preform sexual intercourse, we can leave,” Josh whispered to Tyler.  
“Preform sexual intercourse? Really? You been abducted by aliens too without me knowing? You would never say something like that,” Tyler shot back.  
“Yeah, well, this is different. There are aliens here dude!”  
“Alright, yeah. Sure. But really, babe. You’re not saying you want to stay around and watch this guys have sex right?”

Josh grimaced, “no of course not. I don’t think they’re going to have sex though. They will explain, have a little faith in the guys.”

“Okay. Yes. But if there are any signs they are going to have sex we leave, alright?” Tyler whispers to Josh.  
“Yeah, yeah, alright. Then we leave. Good to know that’s not your kink.”  
Tyler glared at his boyfriend again, “dude, I’m all for discussing our kinks but not here, not right now.”  
They get more comfortable. Really, they were both not ready to watch to other guys having sex. They both watched their fair share of porn, they were only human, right? They even watched some porn together. But seeing it live, while the guys involved don’t look so eager to perform that act, was less thrilling to watch. Especially not when those guys were being forced by aliens. Honestly, this felt absolutely surreal.  
They two guys that were kneeling at the feet of those aliens still were looking really scared. They both were frozen in their actions and couldn’t respond to the alien asking about procreation.  
“So? I’ve been patient but really, there are two scenarios here. One, you can tell me and maybe, just maybe that’s enough and I’ll let you go. Or you don’t tell me and we have to find out ourselves. You know we done that with other species already. We know a bit about how procreation works here on earth. With a little experimenting I’m sure we can figure it out. So really it’s your choice.”  
“No, no! Please! No more experimenting!” the younger man exclaimed. Tyler felt bad for him. He really hadn’t done anything wrong except being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
“Like I said, We don’t have to experiment, just tell me how you procreate and I’m satisfied,” the assumed leader told the man. “I just don’t get why you’re so scared about this though. Procreating can’t be that bad right? Otherwise your species would have been extinct ages ago,” the alien chuckled. And the other two chuckled with him. Apparently it was very funny. Tyler didn’t see why it was funny, but maybe that was just because he was also scared out of his mind.  
And he wasn’t the only one who was scared. Josh also looked very frightened and the two men kneeling beside the aliens also seemed scared beyond believe. Which was imaginable.  
One of the men, the older man, dared to speak. “I’m sorry. But ehh… We’re two men. And two men can’t procreate. You need a man and a woman.” The man swallowed loudly, “It’s like this… A man has a penis. Like a stick. And a woman has a hole, a vagina in her body,” he looked more and more uncomfortable with every word he spoke, “and the man put his penis in the vagina of the woman and he can leave his seed there and if you’re lucky there will grow a baby, a small human, in the belly of the woman,” the older man explained. He looked really embarrassed and he could not look even in the direction of the aliens, so he settled on the ground around their feet.  
Tyler felt bad for him. It was not easy to explain something like that those aliens, especially not when there was a chance he would be forced to have sex with the guy next to him. And while Tyler was as gay as can be, he would not be happy to have sex with someone else, even it is was Josh, in front of anyone. Alien or not. That was not his kink.  
Okay enough about kinks, there were way more important things happening right in front of his eyes.  
“So, if I understand correctly, you both have sticks?” The leader asks.  
“Ehh, yeah. Yes,” the younger guy answers anxiously. It was clear that he hoped that they could evade the part where they had to show them.  
“And there comes something out of the stick of a man and that goes in the hole of the female.”  
“Yes!”  
“Alright. We need that,” the leader told them, “then we can examine it and we can let you go.”  
“NO!” both of the men cried out.  
The alien sighed and looked at his companions, “really, next time we need smarter humans than these two. And preferably a female too.”  
“Yeah. This is annoying and their stupidity gets on my nerves. Maybe we can let these men go and get the ones that are hiding in the cornfield.”  
What? Those aliens knew they were there? They had to leave immediately. Tyler got up. “Josh, come, let’s go. NOW!”  
“Yeah. I’m coming. Okay.” He got up too but before they turned they heard one of the aliens talk again.  
“No need to leave. We won’t do anything. It’s endearing that you thought we wouldn’t notice you though. Humans are really adorable, aren’t they?” The alien cooed.  
They froze, not daring to move one inch. Tyler was so scared. He really scolded himself that he hadn’t been more careful. Of course those aliens would be able to hear them, hell maybe even see them. Or sense them. Smell them? In any case, he should have known those aliens were so advanced, that they would not go unnoticed.  
Josh grabbed his hand tightly. It felt safe. Maybe they were in danger, but at least they were together.  
And really, if they were truly in danger, why would those aliens leave them alone for all that time? Why wouldn’t they have called them out way sooner? It would all be fine. Probably.  
“Ah, and now they’re as scared as our little friends here. Don’t worry, humans. We won’t hurt you. Two experimental subjects are enough for now. You can stay and witness our last experiment? We’re not that scary as we may have actually came across as. And you seem already way smarter than our friends. At least you were way more careful even though it didn’t really matter. But you couldn’t know that of course.”  
Josh and Tyler locked eyes with each other. The look Josh had in his eyes mimicked the way Tyler felt right now. It was full of fear and confusion. But he also saw a little bit of curiosity.  
Tyler sighed. He knew that the safest way to get out was to listen to what that alien said. If they abided them then they had the biggest chance to get out alive, Tyler reasoned with himself. And then Josh would also get what he want. Cause Tyler saw that, even though he was extremely scared, he also wanted to meet those aliens.  
“Alright, let’s go meet those aliens. But we leave as soon as possible, agreed?” Tyler whispered to Josh.  
“Okay, agreed. As soon as possible.”  
So they walked towards the aliens hand in hand.  
“Aww, look how cute they are, walking hand in hand,” one of the two other aliens said.  
“Yes, I already like these humans way more than the ones we have here,” the other one added.  
And really, now they were close, the aliens did not seem that scary anymore. Sure they were tall. Even taller for Josh with his 5 foot 6. But they seemed way more friendly.  
“See? We aren’t that scary,” the leader smiled at them, “Now, relax a bit. One more experiment and we will go.”  
“Eh, yes about that,” Josh started, “we eh… we really don’t want to witness that experiment? It’s a bit of a private thing for us humans. Maybe you can give those guys some privacy?”  
And Tyler was amazed. That’s why he loved his boyfriend. He never only thought about himself. He tried to help the other guys too.  
“It is? Oh. I never thought procreating was a private thing. There are no other species I know that are private about that. Why didn’t you say so?” The leader asked the two guys that were still kneeling on the ground.  
And they didn’t know what to say. They were baffled at the turn of events. They had been so scared of those aliens but now they were so nice to the other guys.  
"Alright is doesn't matter. We'll give you some privacy. But do give us the right stuff. Not something else please. We don't like to be fooled and we will find out soon enough alright?"  
The two other aliens both got a cup which they gave to the men. All the while Josh and Tyler were still standing beside the leader, feeling rather uncomfortable.  
"So eh, you can change how you look? I saw you were glowing when we first arrived here," Josh asked, while turning away from the other men. He really did not want to see that. He tried what he could to save them from having sex but he did not need to see two guys jacking off.  
So while the two men tried to get off to give the aliens their sperm, Josh and Tyler talked with the leader alien.  
Josh was so excited to meet someone from another planet. He was curious and fired question after question at the other earthly creature. The alien could or would not answer every question but he was kind and polite when he didn't have an answer for them. He even laughed at the curiosity and enthusiasm of Josh.  
It took forever before the other two aliens came back to the leader. But when they did they both had cups in their hands, or whatever you wanted to call that part of the aliens body. The two men were gone.  
The leader alien threw his companions a confused look. "Where are our subjects?"  
One of them answered bored, "we let them go. We got the stuff out of their sticks so we didn't need them anymore and the younger one already tried to run away so we let them run."  
The leader nodded, "you're right. Okay. Now we have everything we must leave. I don't think those other humans will ever tell what they experienced. And we need you guys to not tell anyone what you saw here tonight either alright?"  
"Sure. We won't tell anyone," Tyler answered immediately, "right Josh?"  
Josh pouted a bit but he agreed. He didn't particularly like it though. He wanted to tell everyone that he had been right all his life. That there was life on other planets too. Far away but still. At least he still got the photos. Let's just hope they were clear. Maybe he could leak them so no one knew it was him but the truth would still come out.  
"Ok. Great. Well. It was nice meeting you. Way better than the other humans. We may come back. If we do you will know it. We'll let you know," the leader alien said while they got in the UFO.  
And Josh and Tyler stood there. Josh screamed that it was nice meeting them too, just in time before the doors closed. And then it was dark in the field and the UFO flew away into the night.  
Josh looked at Tyler, his face the portrait of unbelief. “Ty! We just saw aliens. Real life aliens. It’s all true. All those times people laughed at me because they thought I had an over imaginative mind. But I have been right this whole time.”  
“I know, babe! This was so cool! We really can’t tell anyone though, you know that? I mean. They already knew that we were hiding in the bushes. And one of them said they will let us know when they decide to come back? That does not sound good at all. I don’t want to risk that.”

“Nah it’s okay. I don’t think people will ever believe it, so don’t worry.” Josh thought it was best to not let Tyler know what he wanted to do with those pics of the aliens he had on his phone. He would try to stop him cause, let’s face it, it probably wasn’t the most smart thing to do. But Josh wanted the world to know about extra-terrestrial life.  
“Wow. Those aliens really did something to you when I wasn’t looking, didn’t they? Who are you?”  
Josh threw Tyler a glare, to which Tyler started laughing and they walked back to the car together.  
When they both were sat in the car Josh sighed, “I don’t think there will ever be a better night than this night!”  
Tyler smirked at that, “Don’t be too quick to say that. I can make any night the best night ever for you. Just wait and see.”  
Because all that talking and thinking about kinks, it gave him some ideas to spice things up in the bedroom with some roleplaying. He knew for sure Josh would be up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Self-care is going into a corn field at night to get abducted by aliens.


End file.
